Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as the capabilities to support and scale these services. In particular, these applications and services can be optimized to communicate with clients in a way that scales geographically.